The Ebola viruses, and the genetically-related Marburg virus, viruses of the Filoviridae family, are associated with outbreaks of highly lethal hemorrhagic fever in humans and primates in North America, Europe, and Africa (Peters, C. J. et al. in: Fields Virology, eds. Fields, B. N. et al. 1161-1176, Philadelphia, Lippincott-Raven, 1996; Peters, C. J. et al. 1994 Semin Virol 5:147-154). Ebola viruses are negative-stranded RNA viruses comprised of five subtypes, including those described in the Zaire, Sudan, Reston, Ivory Coast and Bundibugyo episodes (Sanchez, A. et al. 1996 PNAS USA 93:3602-3607). The Ebola virus, was first recognized during an outbreak in 1976 in the Ebola River valley of Zaire (currently the Democratic Republic of the Congo), Africa. Mortality rates vary between different species, spanning from approximately 35 to 90% for the most virulent ones, Zaire and Sudan. The development of effective vaccines and/or drugs is a high priority. The Ebola (EBOV) and Marburg (MARV) viruses have also been categorized as priority class A pathogens due to their virulence, ease of dissemination, lack of effective countermeasures to prevent or treat them, and their potential to cause public panic and social disruption.
Although several subtypes have been defined, the genetic organization of Ebola viruses is similar, each containing seven linearly arrayed genes. Among the viral proteins, the envelope glycoprotein exists in two alternative forms, a 50-70 kilodalton (kDa) secreted protein of unknown function encoded by the viral genome and a 130 kDa transmembrane glycoprotein generated by RNA editing that mediates viral entry (Peters, C. J. et al. in: Fields Virology, eds. Fields, B. N. et al. 1161-1176, Philadelphia, Lippincott-Raven, 1996; Sanchez, A. et al. 1996 PNAS USA 93:3602-3607). Other structural gene products include the nucleoprotein (NP), matrix proteins VP24 and VP40, presumed nonstructural proteins VP30 and VP35, and the viral polymerase (reviewed in Peters, C. J. et al. in: Fields Virology, eds. Fields, B. N. et al. 1161-1176, Philadelphia, Lippincott-Raven, 1996). Although spontaneous variation of its RNA sequence does occur in nature, there appears to be less nucleotide polymorphism within Ebola subtypes than among other RNA viruses (Sanchez, A. et al. 1996 PNAS USA 93:3602-3607), suggesting that immunization may be useful in protecting against this disease. Previous attempts to elicit protective immune responses against Ebola virus using traditional active and passive immunization approaches have, however, not succeeded in primates (Peters, C. J. et al. in: Fields Virology, eds. Fields, B. N. et al. 1161-1176, Philadelphia, Lippincott-Raven, 1996; Clegg, J. C. S. et al. 1997 New Generation Vaccines, eds.: Levine, M. M. et al. 749-765, New York, N.Y. Marcel Dekker, Inc.; Jahrling, P. B. et al. 1996 Arch Virol Suppl 11:135-140).
Replication-defective adenovirus vectors (rAd) are powerful inducers of cellular immune responses and have therefore come to serve as useful vectors for gene-based vaccines, particularly for lentiviruses and filoviruses, as well as other nonviral pathogens (Shiver, et al., (2002) Nature 415(6869): 331-5; (Hill, et al., Hum Vaccin 6(1): 78-83.; Sullivan, et al., (2000) Nature 408(6812): 605-9; Sullivan et al., (2003) Nature 424(6949): 681-4; Sullivan, et al., (2006) PLoS Med 3(6): e177; Radosevic, et al., (2007); Santra, et al., (2009) Vaccine 27(42): 5837-45. Adenovirus-based vaccines have several advantages as human vaccines since they can be produced to high titers under GMP conditions and have proven to be safe and immunogenic in humans (Asmuth, et al., J Infect Dis 201(1): 132-41; Kibuuka, et al., J Infect Dis 201(4): 600-7; Koup, et al., PLoS One 5(2): e9015.; Catanzaro, et al., (2006) J Infect Dis 194(12): 1638-49; Harro, et al., (2009) Clin Vaccine Immunol 16(9): 1285-92). While most of the initial vaccine work was conducted using rAd5 due to its significant potency in eliciting broad antibody and CD8+ T cell responses, pre-existing immunity to rAd5 in humans may limit efficacy (Catanzaro, (2006); Cheng, et al., (2007) PLoS Pathog 3(2): e25.; McCoy, et al., (2007) J Virol 81(12): 6594-604.; Buchbinder, et al., (2008) Lancet 372(9653): 1881-93). This property might restrict the use of rAd5 in clinical applications for many vaccines that are currently in development including Ebola virus (EBOV) and Marburg virus (MARV).
To circumvent the issue of pre-existing immunity to rAd5, several alternative vectors are currently under investigation. These include adenoviral vectors derived from rare human serotypes and vectors derived from other animals such as chimpanzees (Vogels, et al., (2003) J Virol 77(15): 8263-71; Abbink, et al., (2007) J Virol 81: 4654-63; Santra, (2009) Vaccine 27(42): 5837-45). Chimpanzee adenoviral vectors are also described in WO 2010/086189, WO 2005/071093 and WO 98/10087.
It would thus be desirable to provide a vaccine to elicit an immune response against a filovirus or disease caused by infection with filovirus using improved adenoviral vectors. It would further be desirable to provide methods of making and using said vaccine. The present invention addresses these and other needs.